


Praise kink

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec... Alec just doesn’t understand.</p><p>He doesn’t get it, why Magnus is so infuriatingly patient with him, tolerating him in his private space. There is something about the warlock that calls out to him and he is helpless but to gravitate towards him and he just <i>doesn’t understand why</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Praise kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151416) by [Batty_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue)



Alec... Alec just doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t get it, why Magnus is so infuriatingly patient with him, tolerating him in his private space. There is something about the warlock that calls out to him and he is helpless but to gravitate towards him and he just _doesn’t understand why_.

It’s maddening, the way Magnus’ mouth quirks up in an indulgent smile every time Alec manages to put his foot in his mouth and say something stupid, or immature or just simply pathetic. It’s not a condescending smile either or the kind that makes it clear he’s just being humored (Alec would know, having been on the receiving end of those for all his life). Magnus’ smiles and smirks are brought on by what seems to be joy, the absolute delight of having Alec around, like he can’t get enough of him.

There are fleeting touches that make him feel weirdly reassured whenever he is in doubt. There are cups of hot tea waiting for him when he crashes at Magnus’ apartment after grueling demon hunts. Sometimes it’s not tea but a cup of coffee instead, with what he thinks is called foam art on the top, shaped into hearts or smiling cat faces. There are long, lazy kisses on Magnus’ couch. Magnus’ hands holding him close, firmly, but with utmost care, like he was afraid Alec was going to fall apart.

And then... then there are words.

Words said into his neck while they have sex. Words like ‘beautiful’ murmured into his ear. All Alec can do is to shut his eyes and shake his head in denial; his thoughts racing mile a minute while his heart tries desperately to hammer its way out of his chest.

Words like ‘darling’ whispered against his mouth and Alec is helpless but to respond. Lips opening sweetly to Magnus’ kisses, like a camouflaged enchantment that makes him obey, giving Magnus everything that he has. There is no magic behind that word though, only Alec’s own will, breaking under the weight of all the emotion and love that Magnus pours into him with every touch, every heated gaze, every brush of his lips.

Words like ‘gorgeous’ gasped out when Alec tosses his head back after Magnus enters him. The pain and pleasure an exquisite mix that he doesn’t think he will ever get used to. His hands tremble after the first tentative, careful thrusts morph into a languid pace, Magnus’ weight bracketed in between Alec’s knees, pushing him deeper into the plush bedding. It should be uncomfortable, really, but Alec cannot imagine anything better than having Magnus over him, around him, _in him_ , blanketing him in the best way possible. Cutting off the world outside simply by seizing all of Alec’s attention.

There are other words, words that make him blush like the virgin he no longer is. Words that make his head spin and his heart ache. Magnus knows exactly what to say to him, how to whisper against his ear that he’s such a _good boy_ , that he is _doing so well_. Alec chokes back a sob when Magnus reaches out to weave their fingers together in a tight grasp, that single point of contact more intimate than what they were currently doing, more personal than the feeling of Magnus filling his body with slow, deep rolls of his hips.

He is falling apart and rebuilding all in the same moment. Magnus’ words are a steady stream of praise and love and adoration caressing across his skin, across his heart. And Alec is helpless but to listen to them, to finally start believing that he can be _good_ and _pretty_ and _precious_.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics are first posted to my tumblr and uploaded to AO3 with a slight delay. If you want to check the full list of all the fics I've ever written (and learn a bit more about me in the process) please check out [my tumblr](http://theonetruenorth.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Beta-read by wonderful [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
